


The Love Club

by DS759



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: What if the CMC disbanded but only to form a Love Club?





	The Love Club

Apple Bloom was pacing around the tree house while her friends were staring at her or either all over the area in the search for an answer they've been searching for hours. She had stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Alright girls, we need to think about our club." Apple Bloom stepped over to the podium, looking over to her two best friends in the center of the room. "So, we're finally going to have a talk about how all the plans we've been doing to achieve in getting our cutie marks isn't working out?" Scootaloo spoke up, she had laid on the rug with a hoof under her chin as a bored expression was spread across her face. "Exactly. This club ain't exactly going to work out anymore. But, it doesn't mean we can't form a new one although this club can't be centered about gaining our cutie marks. We've seen that doing that is not exactly..-"

"Healthy?" 

"Well, that's a good way to put it but it's not really fun anymore, we all agree to that, right?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both nods their head in agreement. "Good, now all we have to do now is think about some new ideas for a club to form."

The three were lost in their own thoughts in ideas. "Oh! What if we made an talent club? The club would represent a lot of hardworking ponies and those who have a lot of talent." Apple Bloom said in a cheerful way. Scootaloo responded in a questionable look, "That's not a bad idea Apple Bloom but wouldn't require cutie marks in some way? Why not a high-fliers club? The club would have some of the best flying ponies that Ponyville has ever seen!"

"Uh Scoots, not to disappoint you but half of us can't fly so we wouldn't be included in the club." Apple Bloom gestures towards herself and Sweetie Belle.

"What about a love club?"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked over to Sweetie Belle and surprised with her giving a response after not talking for a while.

"What would the love club be about, Sweetie?" Bloom asked.

"Well, the love club would be ponies supporting other ponies that don't have their cutie marks yet and those that do. We would be helping others this way, wouldn't we?" Sweetie looked up at her friends.

Scootaloo nods her head. "See, now that's an idea! I vote on doing it!"

"Hold on there, Scoots. This is a good idea but how are we going to do this?" Sweetie gave a minute to think of a plan.

"Hmm, we can start by gathering more members to spread the word about the club, so we can get those who are having trouble to get support by us and the members."

Apple Bloom had agreed with this, she brought up her hoof to gesture Sweetie Belle to the podium which made Sweetie rise from the floor, and she steps over to it.

Bloom had stepped down to let her step behind the podium. Apple Bloom had cleared her throat then she spoke, "By under new management, the CMC has now disbanded to form the Love Club!"

Scootaloo had cheered for her friend as Sweetie looked to Apple Bloom and smiled at her. "First plan for the club will start tomorrow when we arrive at school. Tonight, we should make fliers to spread the word about our club and what we stand for!" Sweetie knocked her hoof on the podium when she finished her sentence.

 

That night the past crusaders made fliers for their new club and by the following morning they arrived at school with hope in their eyes for the Love Club. The three were excited all through their lessons, and they couldn't wait for their announcement during recess.

After lunch, the girls run out to the playground after everypony else. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had helped Sweetie Belle onto a tall stump in the middle of the playground. "Come join our new club!" The three shouted out. Other ponies looked over to their direction, some interested and some were confused about it. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had looked at each other with suspecting looks before getting up and make their way towards the three best friends.

There were ponies crowding around the group of friends, asking questions about their new club they were promoting. The two rich girls made a path through the large crowd.

"Well, well, if it isn't the three failed crusaders. Getting your cutie marks together didn't work out for you? Guess you'll all stay blank flanks together too!" Diamond said in a snooty matter with a snide look on her face. Silver Spoon laughed with her but then slowly stopped when Apple Bloom approached the both of them.

"We don't care if we ever get our cutie marks anymore. We just care about supporting anypony with or without a cutie mark. This club is a love club." She gives them a flier from the pile Scootaloo was holding and handed it to them.

"You can join the club or not, it's your choice."

Diamond glanced at the pink colored flier and was lost for words, she didn't know what to make of it. "Who would want to join a stupid club full of ponies who haven't earned their cutie marks, they aren't worth the effort or support." Diamond Tiara crumbled up the flier and threw it on the ground.

"I would." Diamond looked behind her to see that the smaller white and brown colt, Pipsqueak had spoken up. "Their club could help a lot of ponies that aren't brought down from ponies like you."

"Hmph, well have fun with your 'failed club' full of non talented ponies, come on Silver let's go." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had both made their way out of the crowd.

Sweetie Belle had stepped down from the stump, she took out a small pink patch that was in the shape of a heart and pinned it to Pipsqueak's satchel. 

"Welcome to the Love Club!"

The club had got their word spread fast around Ponyville. For the pass several weeks, many have been joining their club. Sweetie Belle got her sister to join, as well as Apple Bloom's family and Scootaloo convinced Rainbow Dash to be a part of it. The girls were happy about how much their club helped so many ponies and how many of them wanted to help.

Their Love Club was a success as they even earned their cutie marks along the way.


End file.
